Orthopedic procedures are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. Such procedures can utilize orthopedic implants to replace or augment body components or portions of body components that cannot be regenerated or are no longer functioning properly. Examples of orthopedic implants include spinal implants, dental implants, artificial knees, hips, and ankle joints.
Some orthopedic implants and/or procedures can utilize materials to provide structural support to an orthopedic implant, to fill a void in bone reconstruction or joint repair, to provide a structure for permitting ingrowth and attachment of tissue, etc. Such materials can be used to provide structural support to a patient's tissue, such as bone tissue. Among the materials that have been utilized for bone repair or reconstruction is a bone graft, which is known to provide support, promote healing, fill bony cavities, promote fusion and stabilize the sites of fractures.